


Dust to Dust

by livmm1734



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers Feels, How Do I Tag, M/M, Not Grammatically Correct, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Stucky - Freeform, bucky is lost in his own mind, bucky’s POV, but its not graphic!!! dont worry, first person POV, he just has a thought, hes haunted by his past, lowkey suicidal bucky, oof, sad bucky hours, steve sleeps lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livmm1734/pseuds/livmm1734
Summary: i can see his face outlined in the shadows. he is so breathtaking, even in the darkness.i don’t want to be alive, i tell him.i know, he answers.





	Dust to Dust

**Author's Note:**

> gosh bucky needs a HUG  
> i pulled this out of my ass instead of sleeping and bc its Real Sad Hours  
> not beta’d so all mistakes are mine  
> o o f

* * *

-

two men lost in the sea of time lay on a king sized bed, intertwined for eternity.

i can see his face outlined in the shadows. he is so breathtaking, even in the darkness.

 _i don’t want to be alive_ , i tell him.

 _i know_ , he answers.

i nod, of course he knows, he is me.

he breathes quietly behind me. i listen to it, count them in my head.    

i am reminded of a promise made years ago. an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, my soul for yours.

till the end of the line.

time is not linear, i’ve learned the hard way. time stretches around you and molds until it fills all of your seams. it holds you until you forget. it makes the pain go away, or it brings more. she is the sweetest murderer.

i feel him shuffle beside me, his breath mixes in with the ghosts around us as he drops back into the relief of sleep. i feel them sigh along with me. they welcome me into them, a bittersweet homecoming. his arms tighten around me as he dreams.

 _i will see you again_ , i tell the ghosts.

i see it in their faces. they miss me as much as i miss them. but they have each other, and i have what i need.

the faces of the past fade into the distance, i focus on the expanse of body pressed to mine. i don’t sleep much, so i watch him instead. the most intense strength coiled into ropes of muscle, such beauty chiseled into one face. it still amazes me. he looks powerful even in his slumber, the gentle glow from the window highlighting his skin. i feel it inside me, searching for the soul i wish i still had. a fresh wave of sorrow arises within my chest, i welcome it.

 _hello old friend_.

a little moonlight never hurt anyone, but the same cannot be said about one’s own mind.


End file.
